1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for recognizing and tracing a gesture, and more particularly to a digital signal processor provided to recognize and trace the gesture.
2. Description of Prior Art
With the development of the computer technology, human computer interface is a crucial research topic. The traditional input apparatuses, such as keyboards, computer mice, and joysticks, are conveniently operated for users. In the last few years, various applications of virtual reality and multimedia system, such as the 3D object operation, the 3D virtual exhibition, the computer graphics, or the action/sport PC games, are usually operated by input apparatuses with high-degree of freedom. However, the above-mentioned traditional keyboards, computer mice, and joysticks are insufficient to provide high effective control for the applications of virtual reality and multimedia system.
Because applications of the human computer interface are widely applied in different fields, a gesture recognition, a voice recognition, or a body language recognition are widely applied in daily life. Moreover, the gesture-based input interface is more natural and direct human computer interface, hence, the gesture recognition application has become a development trend.
In recent years, a glove-based gesture input interface is practically applied to the human computer input interface for gesture recognition and trace. The glove-based gesture input interface is used to provide an accurate and rapid sensing of the gesture recognition and trace. The glove-based gesture indicates that the operator has to wear a special glove where numerous touch sensors are installed. The touch sensors are used to fetch a finger action and a hand motion, and then the fetched signals are transmitted to a computer system. Furthermore, the fetched signals are analyzed to rapidly recognize the finger action and the hand motion. However, the data glove is not only expensive but difficult to fit for hands of various sizes. Besides, the special glove is heavy to limit operation time and operation action for the operator.
Accordingly, a method for recognizing and tracing a gesture is disclosed to reduce developing costs, simplify operation procedure, and increase operation efficiency, variety of the human computer interface.